


Teamwork

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Innuendo, M/M, Old Friends, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood crooners and comedians need to stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bob/Bing

**Author's Note:**

> When two guys pull together it's teamwork.  
> In foul or sunny weather it's teamwork.  
> What does it take to make any business climb?  
> You'll find it takes teamwork every time.

“What do you think Paramount would say if we sent them a reel of this and said it was our new act?”

Bing grunts and then laughs. Bob and his notions. He tries and fails not to roll his eyes along with his hips at the absurdity of the idea.

“They’d probably ask who we got to film it and how before they fired us and carted us away.”

Bob’s laugh is cut off when Bing goes deep. He always figured it’d be this good. The man had enough kids for a baseball team; it makes sense for this to be his area of expertise.

“They can’t afford to fire us,” Bob says between breaths.

“Hush now,” Bing admonishes.

He readjusts and thrusts in harder

“Oh!”

Bing smiles mischievously.

"Come on, Junior. If this is going on the big screen, you'll have to be more convincing than that!"


	2. Bing/Frank

“You’re doing a real swell job, kid,” Bing says, catching the new performer back stage.

The young man smiles wide, and his baby blues sparkle like new nickels.

“Gee, you really mean that?”

Young and overeager too? This was going to be easier than he'd thought.

“Of course I do,” he says, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you,” Frank demurs.

“Maybe you can make it up to me one day.”

Sinatra bites his lip, turning the words over in his mind. Bing waits in patient amusement.

“Do you wanna maybe get a drink with me?” Frank asks.

Bing laughs jovially.

“I think maybe I do.”


	3. Bing/Dean

Dean laughs, and Bing is suddenly glad that he invited Dean over. They're sitting on the couch in his private den with rich drinks in hand. Bing casually throws an arm over the back of the sofa, right around Dean's shoulders. Dean smiles and plays into it, leaning back. He looks sideways at Bing with mischief in his brown eyes.

“Frankie warned me that you were a dirty old man.”

“Does that mean you don’t want a cigar?” he asks, reaching for his humidor.

“Now don’t talk nonsense,” Dean says, taking one from Bing’s outstretched hand.

“These were a gift from Bob." He lights Dean's and then his, taking a few puffs before saying, "Real smooth, aren’t they?”

It _is_ a nice cigar. Dean takes a few puffs before replying.

“So about how often do you and Bob give each other smooth cigars?”

Bing quirks a brow. The kid was more perceptive than he had any right to be.

Dean brings the cigar to his grinning lips.

This was shaping up to be an interesting evening.


	4. Dean/Frank

“Did he give you a cigar?” Dean asks.

“Are we talking a cigar or a _cigar_?” Frank asks, as he rebuttons his dress shirt.

“Either, I guess.”

Dean watches his cheeks turn red. It’s kind of endearing, considering what they'd just done.

“Yes,” Frank says.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean confesses.

Dean thinks he could get used to seeing Frankie get dressed and undressed in his bedroom.

“Well, what could I do? Turn him down?” Frank asks, doing up his pants.

“He didn’t make you…”

“Oh, no, no, nothing like that.”

Dean nods in relief.

"Did you like it?" Dean asks.

Frank laughs.

"Ah, tell me you're not jealous! It was good, but he's not you, Dino."

Dean smiles.

“We'll always have each other, won't we, pal?” Dean asks.

He kisses Dean goodbye.

“We certainly will.”


	5. Bob/Dean

“When Bing told me about you, I asked him what on earth I’d want to do with an Italian crooner.”

“And what’d he say?” Dean asks.

“He said I could do anything I wanted.”

“He should put his mouth to better use.”

Dean takes a drink from his glass.

“Oh, now don’t be too hard on dad,” Bob says, putting an arm around his shoulder. “He’s getting to be an old man, and he’s just a little jealous of you, is all. Us Paramount stock need to stick together.”

“And I’m guessing you want me to prove my loyalty to you in return?”

Bob shrugs.

“Couldn’t hurt.”

"Are you always this romantic?" Dean asks, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Are you always this easy?" Bob retorts.

He leans back in his spot on the couch in a clear invitation. Bob continues:

"If you do a good job, I'll put you in a love scene with Natalie Wood in my next special."

Dean smoothly drops to his knees and shuffles forward.


	6. Bob/Frank

“When you said you wanted to show me your collection of clubs, you really meant—” Frank begins.

“Oh, don’t give me those big innocent blue eyes like you didn’t know. Word on the street is you’ve handled a few clubs in your day.”

“You could say that,” Frank admits.

“It’s true for everyone these days, kid. If you’re not willing to get cozy on the casting couch or cuddle with your costars then you’re in the wrong profession!”

“Maybe that’s true and maybe it ain’t, but why’s that mean I gotta be the one lying on my back all the time? I might be a small guy, but I still got urges, you know!”

“Aw, sugar, don’t be sore. I'm not gonna put you on your back."

Frank leans in for a kiss. Bob's less passionate than dean, but he's more tender than Bing. They pull apart.

"So you're gonna let me...?"

"Oh, is that what you thought I meant? Oh, kid, you misunderstood me. See, I'll be on my back, and you ride off into the sunset at your convenience."

Frank pouts.

"You're a dirty old man."

"Come on, kid. You'll like it just fine."

Frank does.


	7. Bob/Bing/Frank/Dean

“You're just as good as any dame, Frankie,” Dean tells Frank, who’s fully seated on his lap.

What was it with Dean and dames? Wasn't he doing just as good of a job? Wasn't he the one doing all the work and getting greased up like a pig just to make Dean feel good and make those lovely noises? The hurt must show on his face.

“That was mighty cold, brother,” Bing tsks.

“Mind your own business!” Dean snaps, out of embarrassment more than anything else.

“He can’t help it,” Bob says. “Have you seen those ears?”

Bing thrusts harder in friendly retaliation.

“Watch it, dad,” Bing warns. “Let’s not start making comments about odd anatomy.”

Dean laughs, “There’s nothing you can say about my anatomy.”

“I think he’s challenging us, Crosby.”

“Mmm, I think so too.”

“If anyone's got something to say about Dino's body, it's me."

"Aw, Frankie, I didn't mean nothing by it. You're always good to me."

They share a kiss, and Bob and Bing share a look.

“Can you imagine, Bing? Being that in love with a business partner?”

Bing wrinkles his nose, rolling his hips languorously.

“Perish the thought.”


End file.
